Praise Lathander ¦ Eye of the Beholder 3
The Waffle Crew get teleported around, find a dwarf to add to the party, and are attacked by spiders. Synopsis Jared has returned to the dungeon where he was before where he fights a kuo-toa - also known as a "frog guy". Jared realizes that he keeps on being spun around around. Diath fails to pick a lock. Jared opens a door and fights more kuo-toas. Jared finds some more healing potions. He can open another door with a key, where he finds a gem and a 'backstabber'. Jared has to throw the backstabber, rather then backstabbing with it! Jared is annoyed that he has to look at the map as he goes. Jared opens a door using the red jewel he found earlier. Jared saves, as there are a lot of annoying pits around the room. He finds some items including arrows, a gem and a potion of speed. Jared opens a door to reveal bugbears. Diath is unconcious. "Those are actually flinds, a cusin of the gnoll, not bugbears." Strix learns fireball. This dungeon is really confusing. The flinds do a lot of damage. Jared once thought that his dungeons should have been labyrinths, but it can exhaust the DM's players that way. A lot of Jared's old dungeons used to be labyrinths with a lot of stuff in them, which he doesn't use any more. Jared compares how less resource exhaustive this is compared to Dungeon Hack. Jared finds a sign pointing to RATS. Jared finds another blue gem and tries to put it in an eye, but it doesn't do anything. Jared gets teleported around. The game messes with Jared's head. Jared fights more enemies. Jared finds more eyes that need more gems. Jared slowly finds the remaining gems, and the door opens up. Jared finds chain mail for Evelyn. He finds some iron rations and can head down. Jared saves the game as he arrives where the spiders are. The party finds an injured dwarf and they heal him. Now Jared has a party of 5. Jared heads back upstairs and give Taghor a new shield and food. Jared believes that this is the farthest he has made it through this game. The party rests for a long time as Taghor has a lot of hit points. Jared finds a key. He starts a special quest by pulling a chain. He hi fives a cat, which opens a door. Jared sees a spider. The party can one-shot spiders. Taghor becomes poisoned. Jared thinks he is where he fell down earlier. He finds the ring of protection he found last time. Evelyn's armor class is now 1! Jared finds a stone scepter. Jared fights a lot off spiders. Taghor might die. "Hey Velika here again. Wow it looks like this Taghor fellow is one strong dwarf! I bet he would really like these videos too! So go ahead and click on one, who knows maybe you'll like them too! You'll never know until you try! Oh and don't forget to like, comment, and you guessed it! Subscribe!" Category:D&December Category:Videos